


Jealousy, Thy Name is Shiro

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Love Triangle Parody, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings, On Hiatus, Parody, Post-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Team as Family, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: “You’re very funny princess!” Kuron said happily and wiped a tear from his eye. “Absolutely adorable!”Shiro frowned when Allura blushed and coughed to hide how flustered she was. The princess put a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled: “Thank you Kuron.”“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine!” Keith nearly dropped his drink when Shiro glared daggers at Kuron and crossed his arms.He hated love triangles.Please note:Due to new information from the fifth season of Voltron, I will not be continuing this fanfic for the foreseeable future. I apologise to everyone who enjoyed it but I no longer wish to continue writing this story. I will write other voltron fanfics in the future, but this story has been officially put on hiatus for the foreseeable future.





	1. Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 was awesome and I had to express that through fanfiction. 
> 
> I'd like to thank duckydrawsart from tumblr for drawing this fanart which inspired this story: 
> 
> http://duckydrawsart.tumblr.com/post/164010308589/duckydrawsart-season-3-was-weird-but-i-feel

When Keith found out Kuron had unknowingly been impersonating Shiro, his first reaction was to open the air locks and let Kuron explore space for eternity.

Thank God Lance was 85% of his impulse control because Shiro and Kuron got along swimmingly.

“And then I said, ‘You know you’re really activating my particle barrier right now.’ It didn’t work. I think the blue lion is only susceptible to Lance’s flirtatious advances.”

Kuron banged the dinner table and didn’t attempt to stifle his laughter, whereas Shiro had to cover his mouth to compose himself.

“You’re very funny princess!” Kuron said happily and wiped a tear from his eye. “Absolutely adorable!”

Shiro frowned when Allura blushed and coughed to hide how flustered she was. The princess put a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled: “Thank you Kuron.”

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine!” Keith nearly dropped his drink when Shiro glared daggers at Kuron and crossed his arms.

Keith took back what he said, he should have let Kuron surf space.

He hated love triangles.  

* * *

 

 “Everything all right buddy?” Lance asked Keith after a successful mission. Keith put on his jacket and sighed, knowing he couldn’t tell Lance about his problem because he didn’t want the new red paladin to join the race for Allura’s hand in marriage. The fact that a human paladin and a galra clone were both chasing after her heart was a complicated enough love triangle and Lance was competitive as heck when he wanted something badly enough. 

It also didn't help that Keith... Wait, never mind - this situation was already complicated.  

“It’s nothing Lance, just thinking about Kuron and Shiro…” Keith didn’t want to admit it but as much as he hated love triangles and the drama and heart ache that came with them, he was getting attached to the bright and outwardly dorky version of his adopted brother.

He didn’t want either of them to get hurt.

“Lance… How do you cope when someone you like, may like someone else you’re close to?” Keith asked him.

Lance dropped his helmet and sat on the bench in the locker room with a dumbstruck face, cheeks flushed and his eyes popping out of his head.

“Uh…” Lance scratched the back of his neck.

“See, there’s this guy that I know that… likes a girl – I’m not saying who to protect his privacy.” Keith put up a defensive hand. “But she likes someone else… How do you help the poor guy get over it without resenting his friend?”

Keith blinked when he saw a red cheeked Lance swallow his own saliva. The new red paladin looked like he was mulling something over in his head and refused to look at Keith, before he sighed and whispered ‘Okay I’m doing it, come on Lance, get your game face on’ and got onto his feet. Lance strode towards Keith, nervous but strong under the moonlight and the way his eyes burned with determination reminded the new black paladin why he had such a huge crush on this terrible dork.     

“You know Keith, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.” Keith gasped when Lance put his hand on the wall behind him. “I could be that someone if you’d like.”

Keith stared at Lance for a full 53 seconds.

Lance thought Keith was talking about himself.

With this realisation Keith slowly burst into giggles and leaned onto Lance for support.

“I absolutely love you, you giant goofball.” he snickered, tears running down his face from how hard he was laughing. 

Lance froze.

“You… weren’t talking about you and Allura?” his face creased with horror once he had realised what he had done.

“No!” Keith roared with laughter, absolutely tickled pink at the turn events. “I am 100% into dudes my friend.”

“Oh!” Lance blushed, before he thought about what Keith was saying and then went. _“Oh…”_

Keith allowed himself one last giggle before composing himself. He smiled up at Lance, pulled his head close so their foreheads were touching and he looked deep into those pretty blue eyes.

“I’ll still take you up on your offer.” Keith smiled. “But I think we should take things slow and steady. How about a kiss for now?”  

Keith could see the way Lance's heart was soaring in his smile and the way his eyes lit up. 

“Okay…” 

* * *

 

 As Keith sucked his space juice, Shiro wondered why he had the goofiest and happiest grin he had ever seen on the young black paladin’s face.

“Something good happen to you buddy?” Keith stayed quiet as Shiro and Kuron stared at him, Kuron quietly enjoying the drama as he sipped on his space noodles.

Keith stopped sucking at his straw to grin at Shiro.

“Lance and I kissed.”

Shiro’s jaw dropped and Kuron dropped his bowl of noodles.

In a fit of excitement, Shiro flung the space burrito Hunk lovingly made across the room so he could hug the life out of Keith.

“Oh my gosh that’s great Keith!” Kuron yelled and joined the cuddling. “I’m so happy for you!”

The trio sat there, cuddling and giggling at how giddy Keith was for a change. It was about time things went right for the little guy!

“MY SPACE BURRITO!” Hunk screamed as he saw its remains scattered onto the ground. “Shiro how could…”

Both Hunk and Pidge stopped in their tracks as they caught the trio cuddling.

“What’s going on?” Pidge asked, eyeing up the brotherly love-in. Shiro and Kuron looked at Keith for permission to tell the news. Keith nodded at both his adoptive brothers. 

“Lance and I kissed.” Keith grinned ear to ear.

Hunk threw his plate of side dishes to the ground to scream his head off, and Pidge joined him with a loud ‘WHOOT!’

“I THOUGHT LANCE WAS HAPPIER THAN USUAL WHEN I SAW HIM IN THE SHOWERS!” Hunk shouted. “COME HERE MAN!”

The broganes went ‘oomph’ as Hunk dog piled into the hug, but they all returned the affection nonetheless while Pidge was running around in the background singing ‘Keith and Lance sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-NG! First come love, then comes marriage, then comes Lance pushing a galra baby in the carriage!’

“I can’t believe this! How?! When?!” Shiro asked. “I’m full of questions!”

“Well…” Keith scratched the back of his neck. “Let’s just say I was asking Lance about a problem and he thought I was asking for advice on how to get over Allura. He pulled one of his super cheesy lines on me and I completely fell for it.”

“He was completely caught off guard though when I told him I didn't have a crush on Allura.” Keith smirked and the others laughed.

“You can’t blame Lance for thinking you liked Allura though, she’s very pretty!”

Keith froze and so did the rest of the group when Shiro gave Kuron the look of death he used to reserve for Slav.

“Kuron.” Shiro said in the dad voice. The _dad_ voice. “I think we need to have a talk about Princess Allura.”

Kuron blinked, not used to Shiro using this tone of voice.

“What about Allura?”

“I don’t think the way you talk about the Princess is appropriate.” Keith, Pidge and Hunk’s eyes slid to look at Kuron’s hurt and shocked expression. “The Princess is our superior so we shouldn’t be talking about how ‘pretty’ or ‘adorable’ she is. You would be charged for fraternising with a superior officer if you behaved like that at The Garrison.”

Technically, this was true and Keith would have usually backed Shiro up. But this wasn’t The Garrison. Voltron may have been working together to fight an evil empire, but they were more than that – they were a family. Those rules didn’t apply here.

“So should Lance and I be kicked off Team Voltron?”

Hunk squeaked when Keith asked that question, while Pidge wore a smug smirk on her face when Shiro’s eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head.

“Uh…” Shiro paused. “That’s different. While you are the leader of Voltron, Lance and you have the same positions on the team. Positions. Of leadership! Yes! You two are equals in the team! Because Lance is your right hand man and sharpshooter! Your impulse control! The backup leader, if you will…”

Pidge laughed at how much Shiro was sweating and patted him on the shoulder. _“Smooth.”_

Kuron pouted and looked a little sad, but accepted Shiro’s judgement. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”   

Shiro blinked in surprise at how quickly Kuron listened to him. The former black paladin hesitated, opened his mouth to say something before Allura came running into the room holding Lance’s hand, Coran excitedly following behind them.

“Guess what!” Allura cried, hugging a blushing Lance. “Guess what happened!”

“Allura, please!” Lance chuckled nervously and looked at anywhere except Keith.

“Keith and Lance kissed.” Pidge smiled at how Keith was blushing and was refusing to look the other boy in the eye with his older brothers watching. “We know.”

“I KNOW!!!” Coran hooted. “FINALLY!”

“What?! What do you mean finally?!” Lance squawked.

“Oh come on Lance.” Pidge smugly adjusted her glasses. “I know you pretend not to remember but we’ve known since Keith cradled you in his arms. Soft romantic lighting? Holding hands? Looking into each other’s eyes and saying we are a good team? It doesn’t get more romantic than that.”  

“Oh sod off you huge nerd.”

“Right back at ya you big goofball.”

Keith absolutely glowed at how embarrassed _his_ goofball was and how happy the team was.

But in the back of his head he knew that a wide chasm was forming between Shiro and Kuron.

They didn’t sit together at dinner, they practiced at separate times and Kuron didn’t laugh at Allura’s jokes like he used to.

Keith however was determined to mend that bridge.

No one got in between his brothers, not even terrible and cliched love triangles. 


	2. Caught in a Bad Bromance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just about manages to enlist the help of the best bros to get Kuron and Shiro to be friends again.

“Lance… I’m super happy for you and Keith. To be honest with you I’m still geeking out about the fact that you two are dating and happy and settling arguments with kisses rather than fists… but when I found out you told Allura about you two before me... It hurt man, it hurt.”

Keith’s eyes zoomed to Lance’s side of the couch, where he could see the Cuban boy’s mouth drop.

“Hunk, you know it’s not like that! You’re my best bro Hunk, my _best_ bro!”

“I know and I’m glad you can confide in Allura, but I always thought that our shower times were a time in the day you and I could share deep, intimate emotions with each other that we dare not tell other people for fear of rejection… I just thought you felt the same.” Hunk twiddled his thumbs and looked at the floor in shame. “I didn’t think Keith would be the one to tell me you two were a thing.”

“Aww buddy.” Lance smiled as he moved to Hunk’s side of the couch to put his arm around him. “I trust you with my life, you know that right? It’s just that…”

Lance sighed in a way that made Keith want to go over there and comfort his boyfriend, but he begrudgingly stayed in his spot to let Lance and Hunk have their moment.

“I have some baggage.”

“Baggage?” Hunk quirked an eyebrow.

 _“Baggage.”_ Lance smirked. “And that baggage is called Grandpa Victor.”

Hunk blinked innocently. “What’s this gotta do with Vic?”

“He doesn’t like gay people.”

“Oh…” and the wheels were turning in Hunk’s head as he remembered what Lance’s super masculine, super macho grandfather was like. _“Oh.”_

“Yeah.” Lance smiled sadly. “Grandpa Victor is my hero. He made sure my family could have a better life in America, supported me when my family wanted me to become a doctor instead of an astronaut and let me cry on his shoulder when Shiro went missing. Grandpa has supported me in everything, but when I was little he’d always say…”

Lance and Hunk puffed out their cheeks: “Men are men and women are women, and that’s that! It’s called Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve!”

Lance and Hunk couldn’t help but burst into giggles at how in-sync they were and Keith just had to look away… out of jealousy, and NOT because they were super adorable damn it…

“So did you tell Allura first because you think Grandpa Victor would like her best?”

“Hunk!”

“I’m joking.” Hunk grinned. “But seriously man, on what planet do you think I’d agree with Vic about that?”

Lance frowned and looked at the floor, making that face that made Keith want to crawl over to him and cuddle him.

“I know you’re not homophobic, and I know my family is not homophobic, but when Grandpa said that when I was only 10-years-old… I don’t know man, it just put up a barrier inside me that I’ve only been able to put down since I started talking to Allura.” Lance hugged his knees. “I trusted Grandpa more than anyone in the world but when I realised I couldn’t share this part of who I am with him, it really hurt. And I didn’t want to feel like that about you.”

Lance buried his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry Hunk, I should have trusted you but telling a girl about these feelings was easier than admitting how I felt about Keith to another guy.”

Hunk wiped a tear from his eye and sobbed.

“Dude. _Dude_.” The yellow paladin wibbled. “You don’t have to apologise, I totally get it!”

“Really?”

“Really.” Hunk clapped Lance on the shoulder. “Sometimes families can be great, but they can also screw us up inside big time. That’s why you get to choose your friends.”

“Buddy.” Lance whimpered.

“Pal.” Hunk cried.

“Amiigo!”

“HUG ME BESTIE!” Keith was captivated by the affectionate exchange of hugs and how Lance and Hunk were able to laugh together after such an emotional epiphany.

 “Oh my gosh what a mature conversation about sensitive feelings that were communicated effectively between two brothers…” Keith gripped his hair. “WHY CAN’T KURON AND SHIRO BE LIKE THAT?!!”

“Keith, babe, I sympathise with your struggle here but please don’t make this about you.” Lance pouted, still not letting go of Hunk.

Keith grunted. “I’m sorry Lance, but Shiro and Kuron are driving me crazy! Shiro nearly chopped my head off during practice because he was aiming his sword at Kuron.”

“Why would Shiro try to kill Kuron, they’re bosom buddies!” Hunk cried. “I live in constant fear they’re going to out-friendship me and Lance one day.”  

“I think I have an idea…” Keith raised an eyebrow when Lance started smirking.

“Lance, no.” Keith said.

“Lance, yes!”

“Lance, no – you promised me that you would keep this a secret.”

“Oh come on Keith what’s the fun in that?”

“Lance!” Keith hissed.

“Hunk-”

“No-”

“Who do you think Allura would date?” 

“Nooooooooooooooooooo!”

“Kuron-”

“Lance I swear if you finish that sentence I’ll never kiss you again!”

“Or Shiro?”

Hunk gasped and clasped his own cheeks. “What? Shiro and Kuron both like Allura and it’s tearing their friendship apart?”

“CURSE YOU Lance!”

“Bingo.” Lance winked at Keith who was screaming into a pillow right now. “And don’t think I buy that you’ll swear off kissing me forever Keith, I had to push you off of me this morning.”

“Curse my love for smothering you with kisses.” Keith groaned into the coach as he prostrated himself over with his butt in the air, thoroughly gob smacked by love.

“To be fair, their friendship can’t be that strong if they’re fighting over Allura.” Hunk smugly mused.

“Not everyone can be as flawless as us Hunk.”

“True, true.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“So are you guys gonna help us mere mortals or not?”

Hunk and Lance held their chins as they thought deeply.

“What do you think Lance?”

“I’m team Shiro all the way.” Lance smirked.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Shiro a whole lot but he needs to get out of his shell if he’s going to have a shot at romancing Allura. If I were a betting man I would put my money on Kuron simply because he would actually tell Allura he liked her first.”

“I hate you both so much.”

“I love you too baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more Allura / Shallura in the next chapter but the pull of Lance and Hunk was so strong.


End file.
